How To Feel
by RootofSorrows
Summary: It something you take for granted every single day... What would you do if you did not speak see hear taste or feel in a sense that would be described 'human? What would you do if you had to help a monster free itself from the chains of Murder and Death?


**Note from the Author**: Dear respected readers, this chapter will be **ADDED** onto so don't think a that I am done with a chapter when the paragraph ends. Also, I am going to try out a few new things to fit my story, such as **songs** and **pictures**. Since will not allow you to post pictures you will have to follow links on the bottom of the page. OK, my long lecture is over and you can now enjoy the story! P.S. Newly added songs will be underlined and song will be italicized and pictures bolded.

"Do you remember the time we first met?" She stared at him, her blonde bangs blocked her eyes, "You do?" She said gratefully, "I'm glad, but I have to go now...it's getting too late for me to stay." She turned away and static fuzzed her figure as she distorted into a gray and woeful memory. Leon opened his eyes, his hand lay upon a black backpack and a Composition notebook. His breathe puffed into curls of mist, his beanie kept his black hair and head warm, while leather gloves covered his hands. It was winter now, after a slow crawling day at school, he remembered that he lay down to rest. She was in his dream again. He never knew her...but memories of her past kept creeping in his sub-conscious. All he knew of her was the name...Heather.

"When will we meet again?" He asked. A mask of a cat covered his face, black hair rimmed the outline, "Soon?" he pondered again eagerly. Static distorted Him and a sorrowful smile creases his pale features, "I've got to go, but we'll meet again. I know it," with that, He disappeared. Heather Mason woke abruptly from the dream, over and over again it repeated in her mind, those gleaming crimson eyes and black hair. She rose from the booth she sat in and exited the 'Happy Burger' restaurant. Douglas waited for her there, "'Bout time you woke up, I was afraid to startle you. The last time I did that I had a black eye," the aged investigator said slowly, Heather smiled and walked with her adoptive dad, "Sorry, I guess Silent Hill is still in my mind," she gave a sheepish grin and exited the mall with something still in her mind, _What was that dream person's name anyways...was it Leo? Leon?_

Leon pushed himself up off the frosty ground, he was still thinking about 'Heather'. _What will I do?_ he thought to himself and picked up his backpack and book and jogged out of the misty park. He hummed to himself as the streets began to dim in the twilight. Streetlights blinked on and the trees looked like jagged silhouettes. He breathed heavily and jogged a bit faster to get to his home not far away from the park. His speed gradually sped up, darkness was descending too fast, it was strange. Suddenly, he ran into a slimy figure covered in it's own bodily fluid. The grotesque figure wasn't the thing that got to him, it was the smell, rancid and rotting it filled his nostrils like a tide, Leon kneed over and emptied his stomach on the street. The figure slowly turned, it had no mouth and eyes, its arms seemed to be trapped under its own flesh, Leon's crimson eyes widened, _What...what the hell?_ he thought, and slowly backed up, the monster emitted a smothered scream and catapulted a glob of gelatinous fluid from a slit in it's chest at the teen, he quickly ducked and the blob splotched onto a nearby street lamp. A sizzling sound quickly came after, the metal structure of the lamp was quickly disintegrating, Leon turned back around to see the creature slowly moving toward him. There was nowhere to run, Leon knew that it would follow him home, he had to kill it. The monster reared back about to launch another acidic jello attack at Leon, to it's dismay, it's chest hole was quickly plugged up by a brick, it screamed as the acid that once killed many was slowly pouring into its creator. Leon watched in horror as gray fluid poured out of the creature's backside and eventually, the acid dripped out too. Leon felt sick again and threw up once more, feeling the burn of his throat, for there was nothing left but stomach acid, _At least I'm not like that unlucky bastard_, he thought, looking upon the messy corpse of the 'thing'. He took a deep breathe, and fainted.

Heather brushed a piece of blonde hair in her face and walked happily alongside Douglas Cartland, her adoptive father. She always carried a dual Glock19 around just in case something happened, her father taught her how to use it before he died. She felt the outline of the guns before she heard Douglas say, "Oh my god!" Heather gripped the handles of the guns so hard her knuckles went pale, lying in the street was a teenage boy, a few feet away...a Straight-jacket. Heather grit her teeth, _Damn it, it's __starting all over again._

_Around the time when Heather and Leon met, two more people met from their dreams..._

_Naruto Uzumaki walked slowly down an abandoned street, it was weird, he was sleeping soundly a while ago. Naruto gazed blue eyes around the foggy wasteland. Suddenly, static blurred his vision as he saw a shadow move toward him through the gray pixels. The blonde shook his head to find a girl standing in front of him. She was bloody and burned but she stood there, as if her injuries were nothing. Naruto reached toward a gash on her forehead, "Are you alright?" he gladly ripped off a piece of his long sleeved and wrapped it around the frail head. To his surprise, the girl laughed. It was not a girlish laugh either, it drifted ,echoed and sent chills up his spine. The girl calmed down from her laughing fit and stared at him with almond eyes, "You were summoned here for a reason, Uzumaki. To help and aid two people on their quest to this town." her voice was quiet, but harsh. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait, who are you? And how do you know my name?" The girl replied eerily with a wavering voice, "I am your darkness, your one true evil, I am revenge, I am Alessa." Naruto;s head suddenly was enveloped with searing pain as he was lifted off the grimy gravel and flung into his own world._

_Alessa stood in the mist, the blonde was gone. She knew he would help. She did not want Him to be bound to this cursed town forever...She turned around and sighed deeply. Alessa knew what would happen if She was born again... That will __never happen, I won't let them_ she growled under her breath and walked back into the fog as Closers and Mannequins appeared from behind her.

Leon woke in a warm bed and a soft glow of light, he coughed slightly and tried to push himself up, warm hands stopped him. He looked up to see the girl in his dreams, "Heather?" he whispered, Heather nodded, "And you must be Leon." she said with a matter of factly voice.

Bout the same time Leon met Heather...

Naruto sat up, his night cap slid of his head and sweat poured down his body, "God, that was a freaky ass dream! The blonde slipped out of bed for glass of water. He drowsily turned on the faucet and turned around, "ARRRGGGHH!" the horrific sight that was before him consisted of a beheaded man with blood scrawled on the walls that read, DON'T FORGET YOUR CONVERSATION WITH ME. It disappeared as soon as it came. Naruto gasped for air, his breath shook with fright. He had been a ninja for 6 years now and that was the first time he had seen such a gruesome corpse, "Was it too much?" the same eerie voice from Naruto's dreams. He whipped around to see Allessa with a mischievous smirk playing on her lips. Naruto glared, "You did that?" Allessa raised an eyebrow, "Of course, It was to catch your attention." Naruto almost hit the girl, "That man was an innocent-"

"H-hold on, you think that man was real?"

"Well, of course, he looked real."

"...Uzumaki, I thought you were a ninja."

"I am!"

"Well then you should be able to tell the difference between an illusion and reality, what kind of body would appear in a second and disappear the same time?"

"Well, it could be a fast corpse?"

"Hah ha, Uzumaki, you amuse me."

Allessa reached up to touch Naruto's forehead, "As much as don't want to do this, I must if you have to protect my other."

Red light began to erupt from the ground, the floor peeled into grated metal, Allessa knew this was a dangerous way to get this Uzumaki boy to Heather and the 'Dark Light'. She couldn't waste anytime, 'He' was suffering because of it. Naruto looked around as the Otherworld took hold of his apartment. Allessa let go of Naruto's forehead, "Follow me if you don't want to get killed." Naruto somehow knew that she meant business and followed her out the door. The village of the Leaf was not as it seemed to be. The walls looked rusted, and what looked like human flesh hung from the dripping clothesline. "Is this really the Hidden Leaf?"

"Not exactly, it is a manifestation of this village. Only that the only thing different is that monsters now roam freely."

"What! ? We need to get the villagers out of he-"

"Oh calm down, you hyper active blonde." Allessa huffed. Naruto slowly narrowed his eyes, "There's something you're not telling me." he said slowly.

"Yes, there is, but I'm not telling you because you don't need to know."

"I do, too!"

"Do not."

"Do too!"

Do not..."

"Do t-"

"Okay! Enough! You act like a child."

"I am one." Naruto puffed his cheeks and pouted. Allessa sighed, "Who'd have thought that in order to save Silent Hill, I have to team up with my other self, a total stranger and a dumb blonde." she mumbled to herself. She didn't know that Naruto had unnatural hearing, "Hey! I'm not dumb!"

"'Course you aren't." Allessa said, the tint of sarcasm was clear. To Naruto it took a full five seconds before taking in the sarcasm. He slumped and glared ahead. His mysterious companion was walking maturely next to him. The only sound there was was a faint hissing of steam.

**Note: The links for the Music Will be on my page. Sorry for the inconvenience. The links wont appear correctly on the story itself.  
**


End file.
